Harry Potter: Overcoming The Darkness
by Draco Avian
Summary: In the Past, Present and Future. When Voldemort grows stronger and destroys all that Harry loves, He tries to destroy Voldemort from within, but when his plan fails, his only hope to set things right may just kill him. TIMETRAVEL,superharry, dark HPGW


**DISCLAIMER** I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS OR WORLD OF HARRY POTTER, THEY BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING, I MAKE NO MONEY AND THIS IS PURELY FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT,

I OWN ONLY MY PLOT LINE AND IDEAS FOR THIS SERIES.

A/N: This is the First part of my Overcoming the Darkness Series

Hope you all enjoy the series and can tell me what you think.

**WARNING: PAY ATTENTION**: This Story contains Disturbing Graphical Abuse, Murder, and rape

If you wish not to continue please go back, I will not accept any flames on this subject, the warning is here.

This is Offensive and Graphic.

**HARRY POTTER AND OVERCOMING THE DARKNESS**

**PROLOGUE**

…Alone…

Cold… Sad… …Angry… Hurt… and Alone.

That is all that was felt by a young boy who sat in the cold darkness that surrounded him, as he had for the past six weeks. He sat on the cold stone floor trapped within his mind, with his own nightmares.

As images of great horror flashed before his eyes, the anger, the sadness, and rage all mixed together, the strong emotions hurt him and destroyed his very soul.

… _A beautiful bushy brown hair girl was held to the ground by a group of man dressed in midnight black robes and their faces covered by white masks… They decide to have some fun with her as she tried to struggle from their grasps… finally the boy watched as they slowly and painfully drew the life out of her body… there she lay in her own blood, stab wounds and cuts all over her naked body, wide brown eyes stared at him, accusing him, why hadn't he saved her, why had he done nothing…_

The sadness filled the boy, as tears leaked from his glowing emerald eyes. The anger he felt towards those who had hurt his friends…

Again images started to play before his eyes once more.

…_This time a lovely redhead girl was shown as she fought against the evil men, again he watched with such sadness and helplessness, as the men ripped apart her clothes and abused her naked body… he still watched as one withdrew a sharp silver dagger… and he watched again as the dagger slid across her throat… and her life force spilt from her body… again the eyes wide open stared deep into his soul… "How could you let this happen Harry? Why didn't you save me?"… the images continued to torture the young boy…_

It was too much he couldn't take it any more, Harry was sick of all the lies, the pain, the horror of his life. Harry was here because of two people.

The first: Voldemort, his captor. The evil madman who had killed his parents when he was only 15 months.

The same Evil madman who had been destroyed that same fateful night by his own curse as he tried to murder the small green eyed boy as he had just done his parents, instead causing Harry to be known as the Boy-Who-Lived and reducing himself to nothing more than a spiritual creature, only to be brought back thirteen years later using Harry's own blood.

The second: Dumbledore, the meddling old fool who happened to be Headmaster of the school Harry attended, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you see Harry was not an ordinary boy, no far from it he was a wizard. Dumbledore was the reason Harry had been sent to live with his unloving, magic hating, Aunt who had completely treated him like he was their slave and barely allowed him to survive, his Uncle would abuse him, even worse if he had been drinking, he had no feelings for this family, and them none for him. It had been Dumbledore that had sent him back there, after Harry had just lost the closest person he had ever had as a father figure, his godfather Sirius, his death was Dumbledore's fault as well, if only he had told Harry the truth, if only he had stopped all the lies and told him his destiny.

There was no turning back however, that fool would not manipulate him and he would not be his weapon.

Dumbledore had to go down and the only way for that was to agree to his captors offer.

To join him as an equal and to learn the truth about his life and his family and get revenge against those who have wronged him.

Dumbledore would rue the day he meddled with Harry's life, and Voldemort would soon be brought down from within.

Harry Potter wanted out and soon he would get it.

Revenge is sweet and Harry was going to enjoy every bit of it.

**SO What do you all think tell should I continue I need support come on people help me out.**


End file.
